


A Not-So-Secret Admirer

by playout, PrinnPrick



Series: Love (and) Letters [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Epistolary, Fluff, HP: EWE, Happy Ending, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Light Angst, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 05:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4733633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/playout/pseuds/playout, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinnPrick/pseuds/PrinnPrick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Returning to Hogwarts after the war was a difficult decision, but Draco's options were severely limited. He just wants to complete his studies in peace. He expected harassment from his fellow students to come in many forms, but never in the guise of letters from a secret admirer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Not-So-Secret Admirer

Dear Draco,

I see you sitting there with your breakfast, not eating and just looking so sad, and I get it. It's hard for you to be here. The memories are bad enough and the students aren't making it any easier.

But really you have a lot to be happy about!

You're alive, for starters. That was touch and go for a lot of us for a while there.

You're determined. And brave. Scoff all you want, but it took real courage to defy so many naysayers and come back here to finish your schooling and I have a lot respect for you for it.

Also you're quite fit. Like, seriously, incredibly fit. Even frowning into your porridge, you're gorgeous. My grades are suffering because of how distracted you make me in class.

Oh that's another one--your grades! So impressive. I think you'll make top boy this year.

Anyway, I just wanted you to know that not everyone at Hogwarts is out to get you. And maybe, hopefully chase that frown away, if only for a moment.

Sincerely,

A friend 

 

******

 

Sender,

I almost took this letter as sincere until you began to spout that nonsense about fancying me to distraction. I know that despite all that has happened, my looks have not diminished, but I also find it highly unlikely that anyone would see me as "attractive" anymore. One's ugly actions are more visible than one's appearance, and mine were particularly gruesome. So please leave me be. Insofar as I am able, I am not bothering anyone here. 

DM

 

******

 

Draco,

My letter was completely sincere! Every part of it. I wasn't trying to make a big deal about the fancying you bit, I just wanted to cheer you up.

We've all done things we're not proud of--some of us more than others, sure--but if we can't move forward and put the past behind us, then what are you even doing here? I mean, isn't that the point?

I know you regret the things you did. Even if the Prophet hadn't printed your statement to the Wizengamot at your trial, I can see it in your face and the way you interact with people. I watched you stop that group of snotty Slytherin fifth years from hassling that Hufflepuff third year just the other day. That was the thing that really got me thinking.

The whole school is watching you. Some are waiting to see if you'll violently snap, others if you'll drop out. You know this already. But I don't think you realize how much some of the younger ones, the Slytherins especially, look up to you. They see what I see--a chance for a better future.

So my thought is this: You've got their attention already. Do something with it. Prove wrong the bastards campaigning to get you expelled and cheering for you to fail, and show the rest of the student body what Slytherin house can be with the right people at the helm.

I believe in you.

I also think you're right bloody attractive, but that's neither here nor there.

\-- A friend

 

******

 

Sender,

Are you in Slytherin then? Your sentiment and optimism says no, but I can't see someone from another house being so supportive of a former Death Eater. Well, unless you're a Hufflepuff. Fairly forgiving lot, those.

But more than anything I still feel this is a trick. One meant to lower my guard or perhaps to have me pen a disclosure to be used as blackmail. You must understand that my circumstances have forced me to be cautious and having such a nice missive quite out of the blue is highly suspect.

Your words are quite kind, and I thank you for them (prank or otherwise), but unless you're willing to tell me who you are and speak them in person, I can't say I believe you.

DM

 

******

 

Draco,

You'd be even _less_ likely to believe me if you knew who I was, I'm afraid. Hence the letters. Suffice it to say, I am not a Slytherin.

You have good reason to be suspicious, especially with all the malicious pranks our classmates have targeted you with this year--most of which you've managed to foil really quite impressively--so I can only hope that at least some of my genuine feelings make it to you through these words. Such as they are. 

\-- Your friend (I mean it)

 

******

 

Sender,

How can I possibly know your true sincerity if I cannot know who you are (and apparently would be less likely to believe upon knowing it)?

That is virtually the same as lying.

Despite your reasoning, I can't imagine what you see in me, and this exchange continues to reek of deception. Either be honest with me, completely, or cease with the owls.

DM

 

******

 

Draco,

You are frustratingly stubborn, you know that? Luckily (or unluckily) for you, I can be quite stubborn myself.

Let me answer your question with a question: If you had the opportunity to make a first impression a second time, would you take it? Or put another way, if you could introduce yourself to someone as you, plain and simple--without all the baggage of regrettable tattoos and bitter rivalries--wouldn't you want to?

I do. Hence the letters. (Which are not the same as lying. Not even close. Prat.)

\-- Your friend

 

******

 

Dear Sender,

I suppose that is reasonable. Second chances of any kind are hard to come by and not to be squandered.

Most of the people who have wronged me are either dead or in Azkaban and there are just three in the school who might believe I hold a genuine grudge against them. I would like to think I am mature enough to offer a second first meeting without past prejudice getting in the way. It is, after all, what I keep asking for for my own sake, so it would be hypocritical not to offer such myself.

In which case, either indulge my curiosity or Go. Away.

DM

 

******

 

Dear Draco,

You win.

I'll tell you who I am, but I'd like to continue the letters if that's all right with you. I have a tendency to put my foot in my mouth when I'm on the spot. This way lets me gather my thoughts better... especially when Hermione helps me compose my replies.

And just like that your pool of three has been narrowed to two!

Really, though, given that she and Ron are rather visibly dating, it shouldn't be hard to figure out my identity and understand why I was reluctant to approach you directly.

Believe me yet?

Harry

 

******

 

Dear Harry,

I've known it was you since the letter before last. There has only ever been one person who calls me "prat" as if the insult were a playful petname. Usually I am labelled "git", "tosser", "traitor", or something far nastier. (That, and your scrawl went from anonymous but controlled penmanship to very familiar chicken scratch over the course of your missives.)

I sincerely appreciate you telling me, all the same. I understand it is a token of your trust and that means more to me than you could know.

I would be happy to save you from your verbal stumbling if I might be so persuaded. After all, if your mouth is occupied by my tongue, you couldn't possibly fit your foot in there, as well. It is a rather ingenious method of problem solving, if I may say so myself.

Draco

P.S.

Yes, that means I, too, find you desirable. Or in laymen's terms, I fancy the pants off you. Always did, you blind fool.

 

******

 

Draco,

In that case, how I do persuade you?

At this point, my grades can't get any worse, and it's possible might even improve.

It's worth a shot anyway, I say!

Harry

 

******

 

Dear Harry,

I am sorry to inform you that you can't. Or rather, it would be in your best interest not to try.

I composed my last missive much too hastily and did not consider the consequences of such a foolish suggestion. You are the Saviour, Harry. Your name, your friends, your life in general cannot contain a blow like being romantically attached to me. Even being seen as companions outside these letters is ill-advised. Instead, I would wish you to find someone more worthy of the honour (and less likely to get you hexed).

Now to change the subject (and I won't be discussing the last one any longer), I am curious to know which classes you seem to be struggling in. If one is Potions you certainly cannot blame that on me! We have earned full marks on every assignment thus far. 

Draco

 

******

 

Draco,

That's a load of bollocks and you know it. And don't think I didn't notice your conspicuous absence from Transfiguration today. Don't tell me that after everything you've put up with this year, **I** scared you away from class.

In case you've forgotten, I don't give a witch's tit for what other people think I should be doing with my life. If I did, I'd be working for the Ministry right now rather than struggling through another one of McGonagall's brutal essays (you missed that assignment, by the way; I'll be in the library the rest of the night if you want help with it).

Hermione and Ron know we've been exchanging owls. Mione helped me write some of them, for Merlin's sake. They also know that I fancy you, though I've hardly made that a secret--you were probably one of the last to figure it out.

If you don't want me, that's fine. But I refuse to hear you or anyone say that you're not worthy of me. I am the only one who gets to make that decision and I am more than a little peeved you would suggest otherwise.

Harry

P.S.  
In case it wasn't clear, I say you are.

 

******

 

Dear Harry,

That is very open of you (and exactly like you, of course), but I do not think you comprehend the significant ramifications of such a union. You hate the press--anyone who isn't an idiot can see that--and you hate crowds. You think you are too popular now? If you date someone who was just last year an enemy of all the Wizarding world, your life will become utter chaos!

As for whether or not I want you, you have no idea how much I've longed to just be open about it and act, but that is beside the point. I refuse to be the cause of your misery--I have done quite enough of that already. 

I appreciate your offer of assistance, but I shall not be joining you in the library. I don't want someone to catch us together and turn you into a pariah. If you could please just tell me the topic of the essay, that will be more than enough. 

Draco

 

******

 

Draco,

Fair warning: I'm coming for you.

By my estimation you'll have about five minutes from the time you receive this owl before I arrive. It's your choice to stay put and accept the inevitable (which is me snogging the ever living daylights out of you) or attempt to flee. Either way, the end result will be the same.

We can work on our essays together afterwards.

Harry

 

******

 

Harry,

Absolutely not! I am not dressed for company. (Salazar's sake, I'm wearing pyjamas!)

You don't know the dungeon password anyway. How could you?

You can't just---

 

******

 

_(The rest of the parchment is marred with spilled ink and what looks suspiciously like a handprint.)_


End file.
